


Purple and Black

by Norsenerd



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenerd/pseuds/Norsenerd
Summary: After the vault, Fiona is struggling with feelings and questioning relationships with her loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

Fiona groaned in pain from the fall. She had no idea what happened but right now she was laid out flat on cold hard…something. She wasn’t sure what she was lying on. She heaved herself up and checked her body for any wounds before making sure she still had her hat. Then she remembered Rhys.

“Owwwwwwww.” As if on cue with her thoughts Rhys whined in pain. He was lying opposite of Fiona and rubbing his head.

“That haircut didn’t protect you? I would have thought all the product would have made a helmet,” Fiona joked as Rhys sat up and to her quick scan of him, noticed that he wasn’t badly injured.

“Ha ha,” Rhys said, “Not one of your best jokes.”

“Give me a break, I fell like…” she said briefly trying to gage how far she had fallen, “well I’m not exactly sure how far I fell but I bet it was a lot.” Rhys scoffed and stood up, holding out his hand for Fiona which she accepted and stood to her feet.

“Any idea of where we are vault hunter?” Rhys asked. Fiona looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by black rock that had glowing purple within them.

“The Vault.” Fiona looked around and saw nothing but the black stones surrounding them.

 

“Welp time to die.”

“Be more dramatic Rhys,” Fiona said rolling her eyes.

“I should have just stayed out of the vault, I was CEO of a company. Why did I go in!?”

“Greed?” Fiona suggested. Rhys shot her a look of irritation, “Come on let’s investigate.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes.” Fiona and Rhys made their way down whatever place they were in. It was eerily silent and the only light was the dull amethyst light emitted from the black stone.

“This place is unsettling.”

“At least there’s no monster,” Fiona said with a shrug. Rhys let out a terrified laugh.

“M-monster? Like the thing we fought?”

“Yeah, but we already killed it so I don’t think we need to worry. I’ve only ever heard of one monster per vault.”

“Oh well that’s good because I don’t have anything to fight a monster with and I doubt your little gun is enough to take down a monster either.”

“It’s not about the size of a gun, it’s how you use it,” Fiona said with a wink.

“I guess if anyone can fight a monster with a tiny gun it’d be you. You’d probably convince the monster it’s a rocket launcher.” Fiona was going to argue that she’d like to see what he could do, until she realized that he had complimented her instead of poked fun.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Compliment me. It feels weird.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s just weird.” Rhys just shrugged.

“Fine, if it bothers you that much—“

“It doesn’t bother me!”

“You JUST said not to compliment you because it made you feel weird!”

“I know, but I don’t know…hey! A door!” Fiona said noticing the door and quickly changing the subject. She swung the door open and saw a swirling purple vortex.

“Oh great,” Rhys said.

“Is there a way you can find out where that leads?” Fiona asked and Rhys’ eye turned a bright blue color as he held up the palm of his mechanical hand.

“Dammit, no connection to the echonet.”

“Well this is the vault of the traveler so this has to take us somewhere.”

“But what if it’s a place we don’t want to be?”

“Well do you want to wander around here for the next part of eternity?”

“Good point. Together?” Rhys asked uncertainly.

“Like a family,” Fiona said with a smile. Rhys grabbed her hand and Fiona just looked down. She felt her stomach flip.

“I’m not going to risk getting separated from you, so yeah…I’m gonna hold your hand.”

“Right. Okay. Let’s go.” Fiona took a deep breath, while she and Rhys stepped into the swirling vortex of the unknown. Fiona felt her heart racing and she closed her eyes to scared to look. The vortex felt like a cool rush of breeze and she didn’t open her eyes until she heard Rhys let out a gasp.  
Wherever they were, it was beautiful. It was like everything was made of white stone and there were high walls around the city.

“What is this place?” Fiona asked.

“I dunno…” Rhys said looking up at everything in awe.

“Are you connected to the echonet?”

“Wha—oh right!” Rhys’ eye glowed and he looked around.

“Well?”

“Looks like we’re on Athenas.”

“Wait…that crazy cult planet?”

“Yeah. Although it doesn’t seem to be a cult planet anymore.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Wanna check it out?”

“Sure, maybe we can catch a ride back to Pandora.” As soon as the words left her lips she felt a twinge of sadness remembering Scooter.

“You really want to go back to Pandora after seeing this? You and Sasha were always talking about getting off that wasted rock anyway.” He had a point, but she wasn’t with Sasha and she had a sneaking suspicion Sasha wouldn’t want to leave Pandora anymore even though she and Fiona now had a fortune to do so. Last they talked Sasha was asking if Fi thought August would change for the better now that his mother was dead. Weirdly enough, the thought of Sasha and August together didn’t bother her nearly as much as the thought of Sasha and Rhys. Rhys was obviously a better man than August, not that she’d ever tell Rhys that, but when she thought Rhys was putting the moves on Sasha she felt the need to be a busy body and do everything in her power to insert herself between whatever romance was blooming. Rhys assured her that he wasn’t interested but Fiona was suspect to that.

“I need to get Sasha don’t I?”

“Fair enough, let’s go see what this place has to offer,” Rhys said with a confident smile. Fiona nodded and noted that Rhys was different somehow but she couldn’t quite but a finger as to what.


	2. Chapter 2

               Rhys bought them lunch at a small café and everything about it made Fiona feel funny. Mostly because such things didn’t exist on Pandora and the lack of people trying to murder or pickpocket them was a very new experience. Also Rhys bought her lunch. That in itself was just a bizarre thing for Fi. Then there were the people of Athenas who were just too nice. Probably due to them previously being under the oppressive rule of a religious order, Fiona figured that would mess anyone up.

               “Excuse me,” Fi asked the waitress, who turned toward her with a smile that sent shivers up her spine, “Is there someplace where we can go that’ll take us to Pandora?”

               “Oh yes there’s an interplanetary station not far from here!” she said happily and begin to prattle on directions to the place. Once she left, Fiona began messing with her glass.

               “Relax Fi, we weren’t gone long.”

               “I know, I’m just…I dunno. How are you so calm with this?”

               “Because I’m enjoying the scenery. You have to admit it’s kind of nice here.”

               “Yeah, I suppose, but there are other places I’d rather be,” Fiona said, “Hey Rhys can I ask you something?”

               “Shoot,” he said pointing a finger gun at her.

               “Why didn’t you tell us about Jack sooner?” Rhys frowned and sighed.

               “Fiona, every time I tried to tell you, something came up. Something life or death usually. I told you as soon as I could. I really am sorry it wasn’t sooner.”

               “I know. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did when you told me.”

               “Actually I feel better finding out you didn’t actually ditch me on Hyperion. So no worries on that front. I guess I can’t blame you for being angry finding out someone in your inner circle was harboring a homicidal AI in his head.”

               “One question, you’ve always been adamant on becoming president of Hyperion, why did you reject Jack’s offer?”

               “I wanted to be Jack, but then I got to know you. I trusted you over Jack and he ended up showing me his true personality after that and I was never going to trust him. I know you pride yourself on being a fast talking con woman but I think Handsome Jack has you beat.”

               “I don’t doubt that. We should go,” Fiona said standing up. Rhys followed and they began walking towards the station.

               “Hey Fi, I…I just wanted to say that I care about you and that I’m glad we got to clear the air…I think.”

               “We did. I’m glad too. I was mostly hurt because I ended up trusting you and then….well yeah. But we’re good Rhys.” Fiona felt some part of her crumbling and she didn’t know why, or rather she was going vehemently deny and ignore her feelings until they disappeared.

               They walked in silence and got on the next ship set for Pandora. Fiona sat across from Rhys and propped her feet up on the vacant seat next to Rhys. She pulled her hat over her face.

               “Do you think they’ve noticed we’re gone?” Rhys asked.

               “Honestly, I have no idea. Sasha gets a certain way when she gets new guns, she’s oblivious to everything. I assume Vaughn might notice your absence.”

               “I dunno, he seemed pretty busy with his new settlement. He might think I’ve gone back to Atlas.”

               “Well I guess we’ll find out. Chances are we’ve only been gone a couple days at most.”

               “Hey Fi, do you think things changed between us after us being kidnapped?” The answer was yes, absolutely yes, but she didn’t want to say it.

               “How do you mean?”

               “We’re closer aren’t we?” Fiona moved her hat from her face and looked at Rhys.

               “Why did you go?”

               “What?”

               “Loader bot used my echo to call you. I thought for sure you wouldn’t show up.”

               “When I got the message I thought you wanted to talk, and I wanted to explain my side of the story.”

               “Why? You got everything you wanted and you had to suspect that I’d shoot you on sight. You had no reason to come back.”

               “I wanted to see you.” That feeling came back. The feeling she was desperately trying to ignore.

               “Well…it was nice not being kidnapped alone I guess.”

               “So it’s really going to be like this then?”

               “What?”

               “Fiona, you know exactly what I’m talking about. But if you want to pretend nothing is here then fine.” Fiona shoved her hat back over her face and attempted to go to sleep.

               The ride down to Pandora was longer than Fiona wanted but they finally made it. Luckily, they were able to use a fast travel station to get to the Cauldron which wasn’t too far of a walk to get back to Hollow Point. Once there they went to August’s bar, The Purple Skag, to see if Sasha was there. Fiona walked up to one of the regulars and sat down.

               “Hey is Sasha here?” she asked.

               “Haven’ seen ‘er,” the patron slurred.

               “What about August?”

               “Wit Sashaahhhhhhhh.” Fiona made a face and got up.

               “Where could they be?”

               “Try calling her?” Rhys suggested.

               “Oh…right.” Fiona called Sasha on her echo.

               “WHO IS THIS?” Sasha yelled.

               “Uh…me? Fiona.”

               “What…” Sasha said in a small voice before yelling, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

               “Me and Rhys were in the vault.”

               “FOR A YEAR?”

               “Wait, what? A year? Sasha know we were only gone for like 3 days at most.”

               “No you damn well weren’t! Me and August were looking for you for months! We even had Athena helping. No one found a trace of you! We thought maybe you went to Atlas with Rhys until we found out he was missing too!”

               “Awww,” Rhys said sadly and Fiona suppressed a smile.

               “Where are you?”

               “We’re visiting Vaughn. We’ll be back tomorrow just stay in Hollow Point, Rhys too. We’ll be back tomorrow.” Sasha cut the connection and Rhys sighed.

               “Why do they care if I leave? They didn’t realize I was gone.”

               “Don’t be like that. Who wouldn’t expect the corporate suit to just be sulking in his office?”

               “Ha ha you’re absolutely hilarious, but I don’t have a place to stay.”

               “You’re with me, dummy. We use Felix’s safe house, it’s not a fancy hotel like you might be used to but it’s, you know, safe.”

               “Honestly I don’t think anywhere on this planet is safe.”

               “I bet you built a panic room in your office…probably multiple panic rooms. Wait do you live at Atlas?” She asked suddenly realizing she never found out where Rhys had set up a home.

               “Yep, sure do. Living where I work is kind of a thing I do.”

               “Yeah…I bet. You think someone took over Atlas in your absence?” The color drained from Rhys’ face and he immediately began making calls as Fiona led him through the streets of Hollow Point to the safe house. While she listened to Rhys go through his list of different employees making sure no one took his seat as CEO, she pulled out a book to read. She could barely understand what Rhys was saying, a bunch of corporate jargon that went over her head completely. Finally he ended a call and let out a long sigh. “You still CEO?”

               “Yes. No one at Atlas realized I was gone.”

               “How in the hell is that possible?”

               “I don’t know! Am I really that forgettable!?”

               “Not with that hair cut.”

               “Fiona please,” Rhys said hiding his face with his hands.

               “Sorry.” She moved over to sit by Rhys, “But seriously, if you went missing I’d notice.”

               “Well thank you,” Rhys said with a small smile, “That actually makes me feel a lot better.”


	3. Chapter 3

               Fiona woke up the next morning with her head resting on Rhys’s shoulder and she quickly shot up and felt her head for drool. She had lucked out this time. She rubbed her eyes and sat in a stupor while she waited for her brain and body to lose the post sleep fog. The sound of a jingling door handle made her wake up quickly and she quickly pulled her little Jakobs pistol from her sleeve and shook Rhys.

               “Rhys wake up!” she hissed.

               “Huh wha?” Rhys said opening his eyes and looking around.

               “Someone’s trying to break in!”

               “WHAT!?”

               “SHHHHHHHHH! Go hide over there,” she said pointing towards a recliner. Rhys scrambled behind the chair and Fiona rolled her eyes. The door opened and Fiona pointed her gun and saw a gun pointed at her. Behind the gun was a familiar face.

               “Fiona!” Sasha said and the sisters stowed their guns away. Sasha ran and gave Fiona a tight hug. Rhys emerged from behind the chair.

               “Still hiding Reez?” August said standing in the doorway.

               “I don’t normally carry a gun,” Rhys said, “I’m not a fan of guns unless they’re finger guns.”

               “What happened to you two!?” Sasha asked.

               “We went into the vault opened a chest and end up on Athenas.”

               “What? Athena never said anything,” August said.

               “The planet Athenas.”

               “We wandered around a weird place for a bit,” Fiona said, “didn’t realize it was like a year though.”

               “Hmmm, maybe you can ask Athena, speaking of we need to get going.”

               “Where?”

               “Get you two something decent to wear, Athena and Janey’s wedding is tomorrow and it’s a days trip.”

               “If we pass by Atlas there’s a quick change station…also I can see how things are and pick up a wedding gift for them.”

               “That should be doable,” Sasha said.

               The four of them piled in the caravan and Fiona wondered when she should tell Sasha about the money. After finding it she had hidden it and she hoped it would still be there. She never got a chance to tell Sasha about it before going into the vault. She also wondered if she should tell Rhys about it. Normally she would have just split it between her and Sasha, but the thought of not including Rhys made her feel a twinge of guilt. Then again it never seemed that Rhys cared much about the money from the start, he just wanted to fulfill his ambition. She glanced at Rhys who she was surprised to see was staring at her.

               “What?” she asked.

               “What’s wrong?”

               “Nothing,” Fiona said casually, “Why would you think something’s wrong?”

               “I can see it on your face.”

               “Why are you staring at me?”

               “Why wouldn’t I stare at you? You’re a much better view than what’s out there,” he said in a low voice that only she could hear and pointed to the window. Fiona was shocked and fell right out of her seat.

               “You okay Fi?” Sasha asked, “Your face is all red.”

               “I’m fine!” Sasha looked at her with a worried look.

               “Your voice is so high pitched.”

               “FINE!” Fiona yelled standing up and sitting back in her seat.

               “Who knew flirting would make you such an uncoordinated mess,” Rhys whispered, laughing.

               “Shut up Rhys!” Fiona pulled her hat over her face and crossed her arms. What was with her? She was always awkward when it came to stupid things like flirting and boys, but this was Rhys. Rhys was just Rhys, a goofy corporate jock. He had hinted that he liked her but Fiona had a hard time accepting that and kind of just viewed it as a joke. But every time she told herself it was a joke she felt slightly sad. Fiona spent the rest of the trip hiding under her hat.

               “Fi come on,” Sasha said eventually. Fiona placed her hat back on her head and followed everyone into Atlas. Fiona had to admit what Rhys had done was impressive. Workers were greeting him as he walked by and he marched on with a wave. He led them to an enormous office and Fiona scoffed.

               “Compensating for something Rhys?” she said.

               “I dunno Fi, want to find out?” Fiona’s face betrayed her and she felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks.

               “Wow, good one Rhys,” Sasha said laughing, “You should see your face Fi…are you actually curious though?” she whispered slyly to her sister.

               “Sasha I will shoot you.”

               “No you won’t.” Fiona grabbed her arm keeping her a distance away from the others.

               “Sash, we need to find time to speak privately.”

               “Why?”

               “I can’t say now.” Sasha raised a brow.

               “Okay,” she said before running up to the quick change station, “I’m choosing everyone’s outfit!” Rhys laughed.

               “Oh Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, I choose my own attire. Besides I have my own formal wear for such occasions such as a wedding.”

               “It’s exactly what you’re wearing isn’t it?” Sasha said rolling her eyes.

               “Exactly, I’m dressed for anything. Although I should put a clean suit on considering I’ve been in this one for a year.” He said disappearing behind a door.

               “Riiiiiight. Well August and I already have clothes in the caravan that we’re going to wear.”

               “Can’t I just wear this?” Fiona said, “I’m more comfortable in this.”

               “Sorry sis but Athena is kind of crazy and is wanting everyone to look their best,” Sasha said as she scrolled through the options, “Aha!” she pulled Fiona in front of the machine and hit a button. Fiona’s clothes changed and she frowned. Fiona was never much for having her skin exposed and the dress Sasha chose was a one shoulder black dress with red orange trim and a slit up the side of the dress that went just above the knee.

               “Lookin’ good,” August said, “You’ve got a good eye babe.” He added to Sasha who smiled proudly.

               “I feel exposed!”

               “It’s just for a day Fi, besides you have to be confident, confidence is key in a dress like this.”

               “I miss my hat,” she said crossing her arms. Rhys emerged from the other room.

               “Alright everyone ready to—oh wow,” Rhys said stopping mid sentence seeing Fiona.

               “Yeah, yeah I look ridiculous lets go,” Fiona said stomping away. She heard Rhys and Sasha whispering and it just made her even more grumpy as she took her place in the caravan. Rhys sat across from her.

               “You don’t look ridiculous,” Rhys said.

               “Right. Thanks,” She said awkwardly, “What are you giving them?”

               “Athena I’ve got an upgrade for her shield so it’s got a bit more longevity and I’ve got Janey a very versatile wrench.”

               “A wrench?”

               “It’s got everything an engineer could want.”

               “I guess I shouldn’t judge since all I’m bringing is my presence.”

               “This’ll be from both of us.”

               “Yeah, no, thanks though. That’s all you Rhys.”

               “I—”

               “Excited to see Vaughn?” Fiona said quickly changing the subject, Rhys took a moment to get his thoughts on track.

               “Oh, yeah, Vaughn. It’s been a while. I hope he’s been well.”

               “I’m sure he has been, he’s got his little society.”

               “That’s an understatement.” They spent the majority of the drive making idle chit chat and Fiona was starting to feel down. Maybe things were better when she was in the vault. After seeing Rhys at Atlas she realized that everyone had a place and Fiona was kind of just left on the outside of it all without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've had writer's block then just been busy in general. Thank you all for the kudos and comments, it's really motivating and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, especially since I went back and saw that I had basically written a chapter and just forgot to post it. But I will reiterate that this fic will be updated sporadically...hopefully not another 5 month wait, but we'll see.

               The wedding was beautiful…well as beautiful as anything could be on Pandora. There was a reception where Athena ended up pulling Fiona aside.

               “Where have you been!?”

               “In the vault,” Fiona said.

               “Wow. What was it like? What did you find?” Athena started firing off questions.

               “It was like an endless room then there was a portal to Athenas. Next thing we know it’s been a year and here we are.”

               “Not gonna lie that’s a lack luster tale,” Athena said stroking her chin.

               “They can’t all be fascinating.”

               “Fair enough,” Athena said.

               “Hey Athena,” Fiona asked, “Who is the well dressed man in the psycho mask?” she had noticed a man sitting far away from everyone else.

               “An old friend of mine, his name is Tim.”

               “He doesn’t look like he’s a psycho.”

               “He’s not. He just likes the mask. Interested?”

               “Curious. He just kinda stands out.”

               “Ah well you should go talk to him, he was a vault hunter once.”

               “Really? Well I guess I should start making connections.”

               “You do that, I’ve got my lovely bride to get back to.”

               “Thanks Athena, and congratulations.” She made her way to the strange man and sat at his table. She noticed the man’s mannerisms became nervous, “I’m Fiona.”

               “H-hi,” he said, his voice muffled by the mask.

               “Why are you sitting all the way back here?”

               “I was hoping to be an invisible guest.”

               “You look more suspicious than anything. If you want to disappear you have to blend in. The psycho mask doesn’t help.”

               “I can almost guarantee that without the mask I couldn’t disappear.”

               “What’s wrong with your face? Is it peeled off? Did one of those vault monsters scar it up so you look like a monster.”

               “It wasn’t a vault monster.”

               “So your face is messed up?”

               “You could say that.”

               “Can I see it?”

               “No.” Fiona rested her chin in her hand and sighed, “Shouldn’t you get back to your boyfriend?”

               “Boyfriend?”

               “That man who is just staring at you.” Fiona looked behind her and saw Rhys swiftly looking away as he talked to Vaughn.

               “He is not my boyfriend.”

               “Oh. Well…sorry for the assumption.”

               “Athena said you used to be a vault hunter.”

               “I mean…I guess I was.”

               “Got any stories?”

               “None that I’m particularly keen on telling.”

               “Aw come on. I’m an up and coming vault hunter and would love to hear about it.”

               “Ahhhh, no I couldn’t. I’m not staying for much longer, talk to Athena. She was there.”

               “Athena is kinda busy right now. Besides I want to hear about you.”

               “W-why?”

               “I dunno, you seem interesting. Mysterious stranger in a psycho mask at a wedding. If you don’t want to talk about it here maybe we could meet up at a bar or something.”

               “I-I don’t think that that’s a good idea. I can’t be in public.”

               “Why?”

               “I just-I can’t.” He was rubbing his hands nervously.

               “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone,” Fiona said suddenly realizing how uncomfortable she was making this man. He seemed sweet. He didn’t strike her as a vault hunter which meant that he probably wasn’t a willing participant. She stood up and started to walk away.

               “W-wait!” She turned to face him again, he sighed, “I was never good at talking to attractive people. Can you come with me somewhere private…I’ll take the mask off and maybe you’ll understand a bit better…”

               “Sure,” she said following him to an empty room.

               “Stand by the door to make sure no one comes in.” He had his back turned towards her. Fiona stood by the door. Tim took his mask off and seemed to be willing himself to turn around and face Fiona.

               “Ummm?” Fiona said.

               “Please don’t kill me,” Tim said and a chill ran up Fiona’s spine. She recognized that voice. Tim turned around and Fiona’s jaw dropped seeing his face. Tim frowned, “I’ll never get used to the looks of horror and disgust.”

               “Handsome Jack…” Fiona managed to get out, “What are you some kind of super fan!? And I thought Rhys was bad!”

               “Hell no. This was not my idea. This is what student debt forces you to do. Christ I couldn’t even go by real name until a year ago when Hyperion crashed and burned.”

               “You have Rhys and Jack to thank for that.”

               “Jack? He’s not still alive is he!? God I knew he wasn’t dead…” Timothy said wringing his hands together and looking utterly terrified.

               “No it was an AI of Jack that was destroyed.”

               “Oh thank God.”

               “Why do you look and sound like him?”

               “I told you student debt. I went in for a medical procedure to get money to pay for it, unfortunately for me I came out looking and sounding like Jack and being told that I was dead and that I was to be Jack at all times.”

               “That’s horrible!” Fiona said covering her mouth. She knew Jack was a monster but erasing a person’s existence to be a body double was a whole new level of evil narcissism. 

               “I can’t deny that my life has improved,” Timothy said with a shrug, “I got to be better than I was…like I saved people, I met Athena, and I got to do some pretty cool stuff. Once things got bad I left. Unfortunately leaving doesn’t stop me from looking or sounding the way I do and with Jack’s increasingly bad reputation I was pretty much forced into hiding. Luckily I still have Athena and Janey.”

               “What about the other Vault Hunters?” Fiona asked.

               “Nisha and Wilhelm were as awful as Jack and remained a part of his crew. Aurelia…well…she was very much….ahhhhhh…how do I put it nicely? She kind of just saw us as peasants who she didn’t care to associate with any longer than she had to.” Fiona smiled, Timothy was really sweet. He was staring at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

               “Well I’ve made friends with Hyperion trash before, so a Handsome Jack look-a-like is nothing.” Tim looked at her curiously. Fiona held her hand out, “I’m Fiona and it’s a pleasure to meet you Tim.” Before Tim could say anything Rhys’ voice broke through.

               “Fiona where’d ya go!?” Tim slammed the mask back on his face.

               “Sorry,” Fiona said in a low voice before exiting the room. She ran right into Rhys.

               “Hey!”

               “Hi,” Fiona said awkwardly.

               “Why were you in there?” Rhys asked curiously.

               “Making a new friend. Why do you care?” Fiona asked.

               “I…ugh nevermind,” Rhys said in a frustrated manner, he turned and walked off. Tim came out of the room.

               “For someone who isn’t your boyfriend he sure acts like he is.”

               “We’re just friends…we’ve been through a lot together.”

               “Something I learned is that once you go into a vault you always come out changed.”

               “Not this time.” Tim merely shrugged and walked off leaving Fiona to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

               “So where are we taking ya?” August asked as they all gathered at the end of the night.

               “I’ve got my own transportation back to Atlas,” Rhys said messing around on his arm before a sleek black car came zooming up.

               “So you literally live at Atlas?” Sasha asked.

               “I also lived on Helios. I like my job.”

               “Fi?” August asked.

               “Just take me back to the safe house.”

               “What? Fi, that’s a place to lay low, not live in!” Sasha said.

               “It’s fine, you know me. I’m a simple person and can live in menial places,” Fiona said waving her hand.

               “You’re always welcome to stay at our encampment!” Vaughn said with a smile.

               “Thanks, but I’m sure they’d rather have Rhys stay with them.”

               “Yeah, I’m okay with staying at Atlas. Fiona you’re welcome to stay with me.”

               “I don’t need your charity Rhys,” Fiona said harshly, causing everyone to just stare at her. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, “Sorry, but I’m really just fine at the safe house.”

               “Sorry Fi, but I refuse to let you stay in that dump.”

               “We live on Pandora everything is a dump,” Fiona said rolling her eyes.

               “Go stay with Rhys,” Sasha said.

               “Can I speak to you privately?” Sasha followed Fiona a little ways away from the guys.

               “What’s the problem Fi?”

               “Why are you making this into such a big deal!?”

               “Why are YOU making this into such a big deal?” Sasha retorted crossing her arms and raising a brow.

               “I just want to be alone.”

               “Fi you’ve been back like a day and you’re acting weird. You don’t seem like yourself.”

               “Well how am I supposed to act? I come back and find out that you and August are back together, Rhys is actually competent and successful, Vaughn is leader of some weird religious cult. It just feels like I’m stuck.”

               “You’re the only one holding yourself back.”

               “I just want to be alone.”

               “Fi, you don’t do ‘alone’ very well.”

               “Hey unlike you I’ve had like very few relationships, I think I do pretty well alone.”

               “First of all, not a thing to brag about. Secondly, you’ve always had me. It’s time you maybe get into a relationship and stop worrying about me.”

               “I don’t know what you’re insinuating but I don’t like it.”

               “Rhys likes you. I’m pretty sure you like him.” Fiona stared at Sasha in disbelief.

               “Are you insane?”

               “Ugh, you’re hopeless. I never understood what your issue was with relationships.”

               “You’re telling me to be with a corporate punk.”

               “You two complement each other well. Besides did you ever ask Rhys how Loader Bot captured him?”

               “No…” Fiona started to feel uncomfortable. Loader Bot had taken her Echo once he got her.

               “I’m going to guess he was lured out to the middle of nowhere.” Fiona groaned and stomped back over to the group.

               “Let’s go Rhys,” Fiona said grabbing and dragging Rhys to his car.

               “What happened to not needing my charity?”

               “We need to talk about stuff.”

               “Oh?” He asked. Fiona got into the car and Rhys followed suit.

               “Why were you in the middle of nowhere?”

               “What?”

               “When we got kidnapped. Why were you out there?”

               “I got a signal from you. I wanted to see you and reconcile.”

               “Why?”

               “Because we ended on bad terms.”

               “And? Why would you want to reconcile. Hell when Loader bot was dragging you back you were insulting me.”

               “Excuse me, but you were insulting me first plus kicking dirt at me. Look, I had screwed up. I wanted to apologize. Plus I missed you.”

               “What?”

               “I missed you. Man, and here I thought I was awkward when it came to feelings.” Fiona felt her face heating up.

               “Let’s stop talking about this.”

               “I don’t think we should. Ever since we left the vault you’ve been acting weird as hell.” Fiona sighed.

               “I see you’ve been talking with Sasha.”

               “She said the same? Fi, what’s up with you?”

               “I dunno. Maybe I’m confused. It doesn’t matter.”

               “Yes it does. Talk to me.”

               “I can’t.”

               “Why?”

               “Because you’re you and I just can’t.” She didn’t know why she was having such a difficult time. She had boyfriends before, but more often than not they had been a means to an end…usually she ended up stealing their money when they gave her a goodnight kiss and leaving. What a horrible time to realize she had never had a boyfriend. She felt her face getting warm.

               “Are you alright?”

               “Nope,” she said tucking her hair behind her ear again.

               “You don’t have to admit anything Fiona,” Rhys said smiling slightly, “You can take all the time you need.”

               “What?”

               “Look you know how I feel, and whether you want to admit it or not your actions speak volumes. You’ll come to a realization one day and when you do I hope you can talk to me.”

               “You’re being weirdly insightful.” Rhys shrugged.

               “You know I’m not completely useless. Also it makes me feel good to know that the conartist is scared of feelings.”

               “I’m not scared of feelings Rhys, but even if I were it’s better than being scared of everything.”

               “If I were scared of everything I’d have never taken down Hyperion like I did!”

               “Oh please,” Fiona laughed, “Hyperion was taken down because you pissed off Jack.”

               “Hey, I refused to let him take me over.” Fiona wanted to retort but thinking about it, Rhys had to have been terrified at the prospect of completely losing himself to Jack. The idea frightened her. For all that Rhys was, he was like family to her.

               “You’re right. You were brave.”

               “Yeah! Wait…what?”

               “I was pissed at you Rhys, I was, but you’re still you and I’m glad for that. The alternative would have pissed me off way more.” There was silence and Fiona just looked out of the window.

               “I was mad at you too Fi, and I’m sorry. Especially since I was wrong.”

               “What?”

               “I thought you had left me on Hyperion.”

               “I told you I wouldn’t! Besides I got left too.”

               “Yeah I remember you saying. I’m glad you made it out safe.”

               “I…yeah. I’m glad you made it out too.” Fiona thought about the money and wondered if she should tell Rhys about it. Then again considering how long it had been, it would definitely ruin the moment and probably upset Rhys. She decided to keep that tidbit of info to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at Summaries, and I don't even know how this chapter fairs amongst the Rhyiona people. In any case, I'll attempt to update regularly!


End file.
